Second Battle of New Pyrus
The Battle of New Pyrus (French: Deuxième Bataille de la Nouvelle Pyrus) was also known as Operation Freedom Trust (French: Opération Liberté Confiance) was fought of military action twelfth month long armed conflict in the largest city of New Pyrus Greater Metropolitan Pyrus Area, Province of Pyrus near the capital city of Pyrus was liberated. Between the combined military forces of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces and the resistance and ground troops of the Interim Government of the Kingdom of Genovia (IGKG) was fought against the Republic of Sercia Armed Forces and the Republic of Genovia Armed Forces. The battle also became the longest urban battle in the modern history of Genovia until recaptured the capital city as a part of the greater metropolis area. The Operation Behavior Legacy (French Opération Comportement Héritage) between the combined Royal Genovian & French troops including the American, British and French jet figters and bomber planes were aided and sending troops and airstrike bombardment in New Pyrus to crashing attack by the Sercians and local collaborator force around the longest city during the near end of Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War. Combined Royal Genovian & French Forces of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces and French Armed Forces prepare the military operations to recapture around New Pyrus City to strike of the heavy artillery bombardment beginning the battle and adding FGFM troops and resistance fighters to marching attack by the Sercians and local collaborationist armed forces among the battling sieges of the New Pyrus City Hall building, Hotel New Pyrus, New Pyrus Catholic Church, Fort Saint Dominic and Camp Phillipe Renaldo was still to counter-attack by the enemy. Royal Genovian troops and Free Genovian resistance including French forces had around the front lines to counter attack by the Sercian and local collaborationist forces around the city on the main battle area. The battle was the first major Royal Genovian and French victory of the war and raised the flag of the Kingdom of Genovia and France enters in the city hall building after the battle and before the liberated in Pyrus. Among of almost 55,000-145,000 non-combatant civilians killed by the Sercian hands in the city. Background During the Sercian-Genovian War, The City of New Pyrus is the largest city near in Pyrus has proved a strategically important theater of war between the Royal Genovian troops and Sercian Republic forces for the five-month battle. General Edward Vann MacPherson is the commander of the 20th Republican Army Area of the Republic of Sercia Armed Forces entered the largest city of New Pyrus where they engaged in a number of relatively minor skirmishes and battles with the defenders, which consisted of a poorly equipped contingent of predominantly by the Royal Genovian troops operates the enemy of all operations around the city and managed to successfully invade and occupy in the city from the occupied capital of Pyrus. Following the defeat and withdrawal of the royal forces, the next day General Andrew Haughten is the Chief of the General Staff of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces issued the order to retreat from Central and withdraw to Northern Genovia and Lexington Secton. For the next three years, the capital city through the largest city remained under the Sercian Occupation prior to the New Pyrus first battle. The Sercian forces were done to victory and occupied in New Pyrus after the first battle and among the Royal Genovian troops were retreated and surrendered 1,500 troops as captive in action. During the Pyrus Uprising, the strongest 10,700 local regular troops and resistance fighters under the Interim of Free Genovia were invaded New Pyrus around the Pyrus Capital Area Region under the Republic of Genovia as the puppet state government to gazing attack by the Sercian and Genovian Republican troops during occupation was around the operates in the largest city was under attack. The uprising was never victories after the siege, Sercian and Genovian Republic troops choose to captive of almost 3,100 killed & wounded in action and another 8,600 regular army and guerrilla forces under the Interim of Free Genovia turns to surrender by the enemy hands and destruction of the city. Operations Category:Sercian-Genovian War Category:Genovian Civil War